


Welcome to the 1200's

by Superherogeek1



Series: Witcher/Avenger Xovers [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Geralt can sing, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Needs a Hug, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, and he gets one while he gets a good cry, avengers forget that indoor plumbing doesn't exist in 1200s, ciri is a little shit, geralt gets another chance, geralt is an Avenger, singing!geralt fic you didn't know you needed, they live until they get killed by someone or something, time travel fic you didn't know you needed, witcher's are borderline immortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherogeek1/pseuds/Superherogeek1
Summary: it's 2020 and Geralt has out-lived everyone he knows. So, instead of drowning in sorrow and loneliness, he joins the avengers. He enjoys his life, even if he misses his love, Jaskier, and daughter, Cirilla. everything was fine until Geralt and few of the Avengers have to fight a sorceress who sends them back in time to the 1200s and Geralt's now 860 year old mind gets sucked into his 105 year old body.What will happen?Will Geralt stay or will he leave with the Avengers when a way back is found?read to find out!Cross-posted on Wattpad
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & The Avengers team, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher/Avenger Xovers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728763
Comments: 23
Kudos: 255





	1. Fuck.

Gerald Rivia was tired. He had become an Avenger when they first formed and he was definitely happy with his new family, even if none of them knew he was an 860 year old mutant. They just thought he was an ex-mercenary who preferred swords over bullets.

He and the team were fighting a sorceress who was a wannabe Yennefer and it was not going well. Geralt was the only one who knew anything about the spells she was casting.

Then to his horror, the sorcerer's started chanting in Elder Speech. It was a time travel curse that would send them back to the time the oldest member was at their prime.

"Tony! You need to land. She's trying to curse us back in time to when the oldest member is in their prime! You need to ditch the suit. I can't stop the spell and it'll do more harm than good where we're going. All of you drop all electronics! Tony let the others know what's happening and that we'll be fine." Geralt yelled as he tried to throw an Axii at the sorceress. It slowed her down but didn't stop her.

"Why? Steve is the oldest so that would mean we're only going to the 1940's. they have electricity there!" Tony said but did as he was told.

"NO! We're going to the 1200's! I'm an 860 year old immortal damn it and I can't stop her!" Geralt yelled in frustration as she broke through the Axii and started chanting louder. Suddenly his world went black and Geralt was just glad he still had his medallion and his silver sword.

Geralt awoke to everyone groaning.

"Everyone get up. Fuck. I don't know which town we're near." Geralt said as he sits up to see he was in his body of this time. He hears Jaskier was splashing Ciri in the stream nearby so he was at least happy they were here.

"Fuck." Geralt swears and turns to the Avengers who are looking at him in shock and awe.

"Holy crap dude. You have long hair. And your eyes are gold and slit!" Clint said in awe.

"Yes, I know. I alway wear contacts in our time and of course my hair is long, I live on the road during this time. Look, I need you all to just hide for a few minutes. My boyfriend and daughter are down at the stream a little ways down the hill and if they come up here, they'll freak. Just let me talk to them. There is a small cave over there that we used a few times to wait out a storm. Go and wait for my signal." Geralt said as he reached up and tied his hair up like he always did.

"Ciri, Jas! Can you come here!?" Geralt yelled and he saddles up Roach. Ciri and Jaskier walk to the trees and Geralt could help but tear up slightly at the sight of his little girl.

"What's going on Geralt? You look upset." Jaskier said worried but Geralt just swallows the lump in his throat and pulls him in to kiss his bard deeply.

"I love you." Geralt mumbles against Jaskier's lips before pulling away and pulling ciri to him. He holds her tightly and buries his nose in her hair as he rubs his hand down the hair.

"I love you too, my beautiful pup. I'm so proud of you." He mutters quietly, making Jaskier and Ciri look up at him in fear and worry.

"Dad, you're scaring me. Why are you acting like you're leaving us?" Ciri whimpers.

"No. No. I'm not leaving you. I just- there's something I need to tell you both." He said nervously before sighing and looking down.

"I'm not really… me. Truth is, I'm from the future and I got in a fight with a few friends and the sorceress we were fighting, sent us back in time. Somehow, I ended up back in my body of this time. In my time, both of you have been dead for centuries. I miss you both, every minute of every day." Geralt said quietly.

"So let me get this straight, you, future Geralt, is now in past Geralt's body which is actually the present Geralt's body and your other future friends are here too." Jaskier said tonelessly, trying to wrap his head around it.

"Yeah. This body is only about a century old but my mind is 860 years old." Geralt said with a small smile before turning and looking at the cave.

"Avengers, come on out." Geralt yells. Jaskier and Ciri watch as 5 people walk out. 2 women in tight clothing, and 3 men in oddly colored clothes.

"Little Lark, Little Wolf, these are my friends of the future, we're a team really, we save the world for a living. The short guy there is Tony, he's a human who wears a borderline magical armor suit, next to him is Steve, he's like I am without the ability to cast signs then there is Clint who is an expert bowman. Next to them is Natasha, she's an ex-assassin who is highly trained in hand to hand combat. Lastly is Wanda, she's a witch but is much different than the others we know. Avengers this is my boyfriend, Jaskier and my child surprise, my adopted daughter, Princess Cirilla of Cintra but we call her Fiona or Ciri when around others. She's wanted by Nilfgaurd to be used as a weapon." Geralt said, introducing everyone.

"Nice to meet you. So, gerald, what happens now?'" Tony asked curiously.

"It's Geralt actually. With a 'T' and not a 'D' I just changed it a little to a more common name in your time. And right now, we need to head to Kaer Morhen. That's the only place that you'll all be safe. However, first I need to head into the nearest town and see if I can get you all some new clothes. Maybe see if I can get a contract too." Geralt said tiredly before turning to Jaskier.

"What town are we closest to?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I heard rumors a couple days ago about a Silkimore in Lyvia. We just left Rivia from reuniting with your mom." Jaskier said calmly.

"Alright, I remember now. We can't travel with them like that, they stand out too much in those clothes. I'll need to get them different clothes before we can travel through any town." Geralt said tiredly.

"Alright. Ciri, do you know your way to Lyvia?" He asked curiously. She nods and points in a direction.

"Good. Avengers, I'm trusting you to protect my daughter. Anything happens to her, you're dead. Understand? Jaskier and I are going to ride to town, I'm going to take care of their monster while Jaskier does a few songs at the tavern. Then Jaskier is going to get you all clothes and we'll meet up at the forest edge. Ciri, get as close to Lyvia as you can without being able to be seen. Then make a fire and use the smoke signal I taught you. Jaskier and I will find you." Geralt said before turning to ciri while Jaskier saddled up.

"Pup, can you fill them in on what kind of monster I'm fighting, what I am, and we're we're going. Answer any questions you can, if you can't, don't worry about it." Geralt said before swinging himself over Roach. He looks at Jaskier who nods and lightly kicks Astrid with his heel. Urging her into a gallop which makes Geralt follow close behind. 

Later that night, Jaskier follows the smoke signal to where ciri and the Avengers waited.

Jaskier dismounts and starts handing out clothes.

"Where's Geralt?" Steve asked worriedly as he and the others pull on their clothes with the woman and the men facing away from each other.

"He's still hunting the silkimore. We need to get you all back to the inn so I can get his bath started." Jaskier said reassuringly.

"Why would you draw his bath? He's a big boy." Natasha said with a small chuckle but Jaskier just looks at her.

"You obviously don't have to take baths like we do here. It's a process. You have to carry enough buckets of clean water to the tub to fill it and then you have to heat it with hot coals." Jaskier said with a small smirk at the look of horror on their faces.

"No, in the future, we have indoor plumbing. We don't need buckets. We have big metal pipes in the ground that connect to every building and those pipes come up into little pipes and the water goes either through a hot water heater which is basically a big metal tube that heats the water by itself or it flows through smaller pipes to toilets, shower faucets and sink faucets. Toilets are we relieve blatters and our bowls and we push a little handle and it flushes it down a different prop which takes it to a central location usually on the outskirts of a city. There, it gets cleaned and filtered and becomes clean enough to be used as water to water grass and take baths with. all we have to turn a handle and hot or cold water comes out." Steve explained.

"Wow. The future sounds amazing." Jaskier breathed before shaking himself out of it.

"Papa, we better go." Ciri said. Jaskier nods and takes Astrid's reigns then begins to guide them into the town. 

Once inside the inn, Jaskier asked for a bath to be made then showed the Avengers to their room.

"I'm sorry you all have to share a room. We can't afford more than two rooms right now, especially with the sudden add cost of new clothes for you all. Geralt, Citi and I are in the room next door so come get us if you need something." Jaskier said with a smile before suddenly being distracted by Geralt who appeared in the doorway, covered in blood and guts with his eyes still black and veiny. He was also holding his hand to his arm that hung limply at his side.

"Sorry I'm late. Jas, can you come help me sew up my shoulder?" Geralt asked.

"Ya love, the bath should be done. Ciri, stay here for a few minutes." Jaskier said calmly before helping Geralt get to their room.

"Why was his eyes like that?" Natasha mutters.

"It's a side effect of one of his potions." Ciri said with a shrug as she moves and starts braiding Wanda's hair.

Inside their room, Geralt sits in the bath humming softly while Jaskier busied himself cleaning washing Geralt's hair.

"You really do change in the future. Don't you?" Jaskier asks softly as he rinses the soap from Geralt's hair. Geralt hums questioningly and turns to Jaskier.

"You're humming." He said with a smile. Geralt just chuckles softly before getting out of the tub. And while he got ready for bed, Jaskier had sat on the bed and started strumming his lute idly. That was, until Geralt takes the lute from his hands and pulls Jaskier to stand. Geralt positions Jaskier's hands where he wanted them then began to slowly lead him around the room in a slow dance.

_"Here's to the ones that we got_

_Cheers to the wish you were here, but you're not_

_'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories_

_Of everything we've been through_

_Toast to the ones here today_

_Toast to the ones that we lost on the way_

_'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories_

_And the memories bring back, memories bring back you_

_There's a time that I remember, when I did not know no pain_

_When I believed in forever, and everything would stay the same_

_Now my heart feel like December when somebody say your name_

_'Cause I can't reach out to call you, but I know I will one day, yeah_

_Everybody hurts sometimes_

_Everybody hurts someday, aye aye_

_But everything gon' be alright_

_Go and raise a glass and say, aye_

_Here's to the ones that we got_

_Cheers to the wish you were here, but you're not_

_'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories_

_Of everything we've been through_

_Toast to the ones here today_

_Toast to the ones that we lost on the way_

_'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories_

_And the memories bring back, memories bring back you_

_Doo doo, doo doo, doo doo_

_Doo doo, doo doo, doo doo, doo doo_

_Doo doo, doo doo, doo doo doo"_ Geralt sang, his eyes tearing up slightly as he looks down at his mate. Jaskier reaches up and wipes his eyes with his thumb then continues to let Geralt guide him in their dance.

_"Memories bring back, memories bring back you_

_There's a time that I remember when I never felt so lost_

_When I felt all of the hatred was too powerful to stop (ooh, yeah)_

_Now my heart feel like an ember and it's lighting up the dark_

_I'll carry these torches for ya that you know I'll never drop, yeah_

_Everybody hurts sometimes_

_Everybody hurts someday, aye aye_

_But everything gon' be alright_

_Go and raise a glass and say, aye_

_Here's to the ones that we got (oh oh)_

_Cheers to the wish you were here, but you're not"_ Geralt continued to sing strongly. Neither of them noticed that multiple patrons from the bar down stairs were crowded in the doorway and hallway. They were shocked. The witcher could sing and dance amazing. Some even argued he was better than the bard.

Even Ciri and the Avengers had managed to get into the room. Wanda had begun dancing slowly with Clint while Natasha began with Steve and Ciri with Tony. Still, Wtitcher and his bard, didn't notice.

_"'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories_

_Of everything we've been through (no, no)_

_Toast to the ones here today (aye)_

_Toast to the ones that we lost on the way_

_'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories (aye)_

_And the memories bring back, memories bring back you_

_Doo doo, doo doo, doo doo_

_Doo doo, doo doo, doo doo, doo doo_

_Doo doo, doo doo, doo doo doo_

_Memories bring back, memories bring back you_

_Doo doo, doo doo doo doo_

_Doo doo, doo doo, doo doo, doo doo_

_Doo doo, doo doo, doo doo doo (ooh, yeah)_

_Memories bring back, memories bring back you_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

_Memories bring back, memories bring back you."_ Geralt tapered to a stop and stopped moving.

"Wow." Jaskier breathed, looking up at Geralt who cupped his hands to Jaskier's face and leaned their foreheads together as tears dripped down his cheeks before suddenly breaking down and falling to his knees with a choked off sob. Jaskier goes with him before looking at their audience and nodding his head toward the door, silently telling them to leave while Geralt began crying loudly against him. Obeying his wish, the patrons and and the Avengers silently leave, closing the door behind them. Jaskier holds Geralt to him until the man could calm down enough to talk.

"I wrote that about a year after you died in future. It helped me through the grief. Singing always made me feel closer to you. Sometimes, I could imagine you sitting there with me, singing along with me." Geralt explained after a while with his face still pressed to Jaskier's chest, drawing as much scent as he could.

"I'm so sorry I left you Geralt." Jaskier whimpers.

"I didn't tell you before and it's not a mistake I plan to repeat but there is a way that you can live like I do. To have our life spans match. If you choose, not to, I understand. I'm so thankful I just get this time with you." Geralt says as he looks up.

"Tell me." Jaskier said quietly.

"You be my mate, my husband. Witcher's have a ceremony to bond two lives. It's rare that it happens but it's still done. It'll be done at Kaer Morhen and the spell will make you a witcher like me. And my very life force will keep bond to you and we'll continue to live until one of us gets killed. You'll also have to train and once you're ready, you'll get a medallion and a witcher's silver sword." Geralt replies, looking up at Jaskier hopefully.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Jaskier croaks.

"Yeah. I guess I am. Julian Alfred Pankratz, will you be my mate and my husband." Geralt asked hopefully as he moved to kneel on one knee in front of the bed where Jaskier laid.

"Yes! Of course!" Jaskier cries and pulls him into a deep kiss. Geralt huffed out an astonished laugh and kissed him, unable to keep the smile of his face.

"I love you."

"I love you too, for all eternity."


	2. Farewell

After days of traveling, Geralt leads the Avengers to the draw bridge of Kaer Morhen. The Avengers watch as he tips his head back and howls loudly, which was answered by a howl in a different tune. The draw bridge is lowered and Geralt jumps down from Roach with a smile as Eskel and Lambert come running to him. The Avengers, Ciri and Jaskier watch in shock and confusion as the two other witchers tackle Geralt to the ground and they immediately start wrestling with each and laughing. Then another older witcher comes out and grabs the closet two witchers by the ear and pulls them up behind letting go and grabbed the third and pulled him up as well by the ear.

"OI! that is enough! You are adults! Act like it!" Vesemir scolded the small wolf pack then let go.

"Sorry, Vesemir." The three witchers whined.

"Now, Geralt, introduce us and explain who they are and why you brought them." Vesemir gestured to the group behind them. Geralt nods and gestures them inside. Once inside, he pulled Ciri into his lap and Jaskier to his side.

"Vesemir, Eskel, Lambert, meet Jaskier, my intended mate, and my child surprise, Cirilla. The others will take explaining." Geralt said quietly before looking at the Steve.

"My name is Steve, this is Tony, next to him is Clint, beside him is Natasha, and next to her is Wanda. We're from the future, the year 2020. We're a hero team that is paid to save the world from aliens, evil humans or evil superhumans. We even face a few evil gods when need. Geralt is part of our team." Steve said tiredly. The others look at Geralt in shock.

"Geralt are you from the future too? Do any of us live to that time?" Eskel asked softly. 

"Hmm. We were fighting a sorceress who was using elven magic and when she cast a spell, we were sent back in time. My future mind is now in this present body. None of you survive to live as long as I do. I basically figured out that I lived so long only because of the second round of mutations that I went through." Geralt said softly, before burying his nose in Jaskier's hair, seeking comfort from his scent.

The room was silent for a few minutes before Eskel shrugs.

"Well, it is what it is. Let's get some dinner and we'll call the Yennefer over and see what we can do tomorrow." Eskel said before getting up and leads them to the dining hall.

An hour later, they were all sitting at the dinner when Jaskier slams his ale tankard down on the table.

"Alright! Geralt! You and me! sing off!" He yelled, making the witchers look between Geralt and Jaskier in shock! 

"Geralt can't sing." Eskel said in confusion.

"Ya actually I can, since I was the only one left, I took up singing, it helped me feel close to Jaskier. He just doesn't know how many years I've spent, honing my voice." Geralt said warmly before gesturing for Jaskier to go first. Jaskier started out with his song of toss a coin to your witcherand the Avengers clapped while Geralt nods with a smirk. 

"Highway run

Into the midnight sun

Wheels go round and round

You're on my mind

Restless hearts

Sleep alone tonight

Sending all my love

Along the wire

They say that the road ain't no place to start a family

Right down the line it's been you and me

And lovin' a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be

Oh, boy, you stand by me

I'm forever yours

Faithfully

Witcher's life

Under the big bad world

We all need the clowns

To make us smile

Through space and time

Always another show

Wondering where I am

I'm lost without you

And being apart ain't easy on this love affair

Two strangers learn to fall in love again

I get the joy of rediscovering you

Oh, boy, you stand by me

I'm forever yours

Faithfully

Faithfully

I'm still yours

I'm forever yours

Ever yours

Faithfully" he sang, looking deeply into Jaskier's eyes and they were all in awe. His voice was rich and deep and extremely powerful. They could feel it resonate in their chest and tears fill their eyes as goosebumps pricked their skin. Geralt tapered off and smiled at Jaskier who just looked at him in complete shock. He leaned down to kiss Jaskier deeply before pulling back just enough to lean his forehead against Jaskier's.

"Geralt won!" Clint laughed before pointing at Geralt. "Geralt! Show them your beatboxing!" 

"You guys are in for a treat. Beatboxing is when you create sounds with your mouth and lips that are based off different vibrations and clicks. It takes years of practice." Tony said making Geralt chuckle then suddenly otherworldly sounds exited his mouth at rapid speeds and they could feel the vibrations reverberate in their skulls and chests. The tone was so low and fast that they were in awe.

"Holy fuck! That was incredible! How do you go that fast?" Lambert cries, making Geralt laugh openly.

"It's practice. Lots and lots of practice." Geralt answers with a chuckle.

"I think I like this future you. You're a lot more open, more free. I mean you just laughed. Since when do you laugh!?" Eskel asked incredulously but Geralt's smile dropped and he looked down at Jaskier who was in his arms, looking at him with such love, he almost felt like crying again.

"I didn't. Not for a long time. I didn't really feel anything until I came back to this time and saw Jaskier and Ciri. I actually broke down crying infront of most of the tavern a few days ago. Being back here, it'll take some getting used to but that's fine. The spell the sorceress used, I didn't tell you guys before but I can't go back with the Avengers because I don't have my future body to go through the portal with. I'm stuck here, in this timeline, but I don't care. I get another chance with my brothers, my mate and my daughter." Geralt said warmly, looking back at the Avengers. The horrified silence was palpable.

"Well, you guys go ahead and hang out, I'm going to go to bed." Jaskier said quietly with a yawn. He wasn't really tired but he was giving Geralt an out.

"I'll come with you. I don't really want to part with you right now. Come on, pup. It's time for little lions to sleep." Geralt said warmly as he picked Ciri up and cradles the tired girl to his chest.

"Good night, guys see you in the morning. Eskel, Lambert, can you two help get these guys to their rooms and show them the chamber pots and where to dump them. The future is much different and chamber pots aren't used. Maybe show them to the bath spring too." Geralt asked, and they nod, obviously understanding that Geralt was trying to escape.

"They'll be fine, Geralt. Go ahead and go to bed, get acquainted with each other again. We'll see you at sunrise for training." Lambert said, getting a nod in response.

  
  


The next morning, they summoned Yennefer, who said she'd be there at lunchtime then the 4 witchers and the Avengers went out for training.

They trained for hours and the witchers were impressed that Steve and Natasha could keep up with them. They were also surprised at Wanda's powers and Clint's skill with a bow. Then of course Tony shocked them all about how he guided them into towers and showed them the new installations throughout the keep, elevator that used simple pulley systems, weights and ropes had been put in desirable areas. He had been up all night working on it.

Then Yennefer came and immediately created a portal. This one they could actually see through though and the witchers, Jaskier and Ciri were shocked to see a glimpse of sky high buildings, cars, and people in skimpy clothes.

"Wow. Well, good bye for now Geralt, I'm sure we'll see eachother again." Steve said hopefully, making Geralt nod with a smile.

And with that, the Avengers went through the portal, leaving Geralt behind.

In the next day, Geralt showed up at the tower, still alive with his now immortal family in tow. Jaskier looked different with blue slit eyes and sharper teeth and Cirilla had grown but it was a tearful and happy reunion. It was obvious they had missed the Avengers. For what seemed like days for the Avengers, was actually almost almost 800 years for the immortal family.

The Avengers could also tell Geralt was much happier than they'd ever seen him.

* * *

A/N: If you liked my work, you can help support me and buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/superherogeek1)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 song: Memories by Maroon 5  
> Chapter 2 song: Faithfully by Journey


End file.
